shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sun Shang Xaing
Sun Shang “White Miko” Xaing (日香翔, Sūn Shàngxiāng) is the first mate of The Jiang Pirates she along with her sworn sister Bao Regina are the ones who had started this crew. Sun Shang was originally a slave in a nobles house and was freed by mistake by Regina, but having taken a quick friendship with her. Sun Shang now has agreed to wanting to find one piece and become the queens of the pirates, along with Jiang Chao. The now sail the world exploring it and see at just what they can do. With her devil fruit the Sebu Sebu no Mi, she had blinded countless men who had looked upon her beauty and power. She has been known throughout the world as the White Miko (ホワイトヴァージン, Shiro no Shojo ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese '?''']). She had rebelled against several nobles who had her as a slave, but she was put back into slavery for a time and then whenever she was set free by Regina. Earning herself an unknown bounty, for such crimes as: Her rebelling against nobles, destroying their home and taking several thousands of belis from them. Her most famous crime is the defeat of Captain Very Good, who was sent after her. With this Sun Shang wishes to make her beauty known to the world as the next queen of the pirates. Appearance Sun Shang is a very beautiful and young woman, with a bigger bust that most woman. She is famous because of her white hair, which appears to be sun bleached and her pink eyes. She is an average sized woman, with a thin figure and frame. In terms of clothing, during her days a slave she had worn a dirty brown Chinese style top and matching pants, with black shoes. But whenever she had become a pirate, her outfit has changed to a very flashy and colorful outfit which seems to look like a Jiang Shi's outfit. In keeping with the Jiang Pirates theme, she wears a Chinese style hat, with a peacock feather off the top of it. She has a sealing tag on the right side of the hat, with some strange writing and a red beaded necklaces. Her top part consists of, a pink Tangzhuang top with a gold rose on the left breast of the shirt. With long sleeves going pass her hands, with writing on that as well. On her waist she wears a set of golden chains of the right side of her hip and then a set of beads on her left side, with a grab hanging from the front of her clothing, with more writing on it. She wears a puffy pair of Hakama pants with a black pair of shoes. Quotes Trivia * -Sun Shang Xaing's Theme Song Category:Kazekage21 Category:Martial Artist Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Female Category:Jiang Pirates Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Former Slave Category:Sao Zhang Style User Category:Swordsmen